Jelly- the meeting
by rockabootm
Summary: i know it may seem to you that its the same old 'we've seen and heard this all before, but u haven't seen or heard this one yet, as it gives the readers a chance to get involved with the stories in chapter 2 and the first reply, the first get, and ive been so incredibly thankful for you all reading these stories and its you guys that keep me going, ideas are always welcome, always
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, im glad you are liking these stories, i am more than grateful for these nice comments, as i have only just written stories on this lovable couple, as my first story was the bus crash, so i hope you'll like this chapter too... Keep your ideas open my friends :D- and who knows, Jelly might be reunited after the bus crash, fingers crossed :) Also, im going to go my own way with this story, even though theres some parts that are the same. Oh, and if i dont include more chapters, it might be that im doing important work, so yeah :) hope you enjoy- some of the scenes ive put with the parts what i felt like i wanted to see.

The meeting of Jen and Tilly.

Neil and Tilly had just been around to see Mitzeee, to collect a painting that an artist had drawn of her, as she was the glamorous model at that time.

Neil had been glad that Mitzeee had allowed this fair painting to be shown in the Art Event, which was later on.

'God, Neil! This paintings so bloody heavy!' Tilly exclaimed, hoping he'd be a gentleman and just carry it himself.  
'Oh, man will you just shut it, were nearly there man!' Neil responded.  
'Erm, excuse me, tell me you just didn't tell me to shut it!' She replied.  
'Yeah, well...' Tilly watched as Neil drifted off to another person, she was about to shout him back, when all of a sudden she saw the most beautiful creature in her sight, she had black hair, brown eyes, and looked kind of smart, all most, too smart..  
As Neil had picked an apple from the road up, he immediately had his 'flirty Neil' head on.  
The woman almost immedaitely let Neil know he wasn't her type.  
'God, man, did you just see her?' as he neared Tilly with his eyes wide open.  
'AHEM!' Neil coughed hard to get Tilly's attention.  
'Erm, what ehrm yeah,... what?'  
'Haha, Maaaaaan, i saw the way you looked at her. Should see if she comes to that Art Event of yours?!' Tilly playfully slapped him on his arm as he gave her a knowing look and wink.  
'Im sure she wont have 'enough time' she looked pretty smart looked like she's from somewhere important.'

About 3 hours later.  
It was coming to the few minutes until the Art Event came and everything was in place, to Tilly's delight.  
'Ah, Tilly! Just come to give you this, see if it helps for the event?' Tony asked as he showed her a book of sketches.  
'Aw, thanks Tony!' she replied.

Tilly was about to put up another painting up as the smart lady from hours ago, came in to the Event.  
Tilly just stood there, eyes open, and mouth open, shortly realizing she is doing this, she immediately stopped and went to attend to place a painting on the wall, and then she signalled for Liberty to start her welcome singing.

The lady was amused by the paintings and went to look at some others whilst she admired the rest, her name, Jen.  
As Liberty started singing, Jen started to immediately feel something in her heart, as the sweet voice of Liberty drifted through the air, and this to Jen, felt like she could meet the perfrect person to this song.

Whilst Jen was admiring some paintings, Tilly on the other hand, stood, watching and listening to Liberty singing. On and off,  
she kept looking in Jen's direction, as if to see if she was still there.

Liberty had stopped singing and she received an applause after all of the practise she went through, finally paid off.  
Tilly had decided to go and speak to the woman that she was intrigued to speak to, so why not?

'She's got some talent, eh?' Tilly asked on a nerve because she automatically felt something that was flying between them already.  
'Yes, she's very talented indeed! Impressive!' Jen replied.  
After a few awkward moments, Jen spoke out.  
'You are?'  
'Tilly, im.. the organiser! And you?'Tilly replied, now feeling a bit more comfortable.  
'Even more impressive, congratulations! Oh, Im Jen' she exclaimed with a huge grin.  
'Nah, just...' As Tilly replied with a hand gesture as if to say, its nothing.  
'Aw, dont be like that, there's some great art here!'  
'Welll...'  
'Take this.. the orial sense of her!' Jen says in her best artist voice.  
'Hm, what does she tell you?' Tilly replied, intrigued to hear the answer.  
'Well, she doesn't let anything go past her, she doesnt give up on what she thinks she can achieve, she looks popular' As Jen is saying this, Maddie comes out of the toilet, after her thing with Callum.  
Jen and Tilly awkwardly smile at each other as the girl in the sketch walked by.

'What do you think about this one?' Tilly asks.  
'Hm, it looks... it looks as if he fancies the photographer!'  
As she says this, Tilly places her hand out to the direction of Dodger and Texas.  
'Photographer!' As she points to Texas.

'Aaaaaand, what about this?..'  
'Hm, it looks rather empty'  
As Jen is going through these prententscious comments, Tilly is starting to get annoyed.  
'Sorry, the signature?'  
'Yeah, Jen the paintings mine, and the pretentscious attitude is definately yours!'  
As Tilly storms off, Jen can't help but feel really bad at how and what she'd just critized to the young girls work.

The next day

As Tilly is walking through the village, she sees a very familiar face, almost too familiar.. so she decides to look away and pretend she didn't see the sight of Jen.

As she walks past the Jeep that is parked on the concrete, accompanied with Jen, she stops in her tracks as she questions her.  
'Aw, come on, you cant still be upset?!' Jen says.  
'Who's upset? she replies.  
'Apart from your comments, which were slightly prententscious, which you may need to work on!'  
'Im an artist, i have to make comments like that, im sorry.'  
Tilly just stands still looking at Jen.  
'Well something good did come out of it, atleast,'  
Tilly looks very confused at this moment towards Jen.  
'It inspired me, makes me want to return to the place that once inspired me to sketch and paint, become what i am today.'  
'You going right now?' She replies.  
'Yeah, ive got to do some sketches, plus i have some hours to kill.'  
They just stand within inches of each other, staring at each other, and Jen smiles when Tilly smiles.  
'Well... Have a nice time' Tilly replies as she walks off.  
Jen looks to where Tilly had just been standing and looked a bit confused.  
'You could come' Jen asks.  
'Like to the beach?' She replies.  
'Yeah, i can show you all of the things of what made you hate me so much' as Jen teases Tilly then smiles to reassure her she means nothing by it.  
'Id love to, but... I .. i dont even know you?!' She replies.  
'Ofcourse. Im sure youre much smarter and not drop your books to get in a strangers car...' Jen opens her drivers door, as she stops, hoping for Tilly to change her mind...

'I thought you knew where you were going?!' Tilly exclaims in a cheery laugh.  
'Nah, not really been one for directions, who cares?! Just smell that see air, I love it!' as Jen swoops down the sandhill.  
Tilly laughs as she had done what she had been told.  
'Oh, look over there!' Tilly points out as Jen looks in the direction that Tilly had just pointed out.  
'Oh nice, well done! looks like we've found our destination!'

As they are both strolling on Crosby Beach, they are deep in conversation.  
'So, about you moving out of your partners?'  
'Yeah.. 2 years...'  
'Oh, im sorry' Tilly replies, now suddenly feeling sorry for her.  
'Nah, its fine, was my call.., you know, new start and all that!' as she says to Tilly as she moves closer to her.  
'Ah! Bet he's gutted!'  
'I think shes doing ok..' Jen replies.

Tilly begins to slow down her pace of her walk.  
Jen turns around to Tilly and says. 'I havent even asked about you? what do you do?'  
'Oh, im a student!'  
'At Uni?'  
'Yeah.' Tilly lies, but cant contain how beautiful Jen was and actually wished shed been in uni.  
'Oh im suprised, i havent seen you around, what you studying?'  
'Take a guess'  
'Ummmmm... Maybe physics?'  
'Yeah!'  
'Nah, too doll for you' 'Its Medicine'  
'Chemistry?' Jen asks again, hoping to answer correctly, as Tilly falls in a dip in the sand.  
She immediately goes to help her.  
'Hey, you ok?'  
'Yeah fine'  
'Liar' as they both laugh, Jen tends to Tilly's foot and empties the sand from it and places it back on.  
'How weird is this?' Tilly says, 'I mean, i dont even know you and here you are standing on a beach, proping my shoe on for me'  
'Doesnt feel that weird to me' Jen replies with a gentle smile as she goes to pull Tilly up by her hand.  
As Jen helps Tilly up, she supports her shoulder so she doesnt fall back down again.

As they both look intently into each other's eyes, Tilly replies, 'Me neither'  
Jen is suddenly very lost in Tilly's eyes when she blurts out 'Then, we probably should...'  
After a few seconds more, Jen shrugs her shoulder and leans into Tilly as they both share a passionate kiss.  
A few moments later, as they break off, Jen says 'We should get back!'  
'Yeah, yeah we should' Tilly replies with.  
As they both turn to get their stuff, Jen smiles at Tilly and stares at her affectionately.  
As they head back to the car, both Jen and Tilly are very happy to have created the sparks..

'Ooooh, shes just amazing! Her names Jen, and we kissed on the beach!'  
'Tilly!' Maddie splurts out, obviously happy for her friend.  
'What's this?' Sinead asks butting in as usual..  
'Tilly's in lurvvee!'  
'Oh, shush!' Tilly replies, blushing.  
'Later you can come to mine, an give me all the gory details!' Sinead says.  
'Ok, i will i promise!'

As they venture a bit more into the village, they are suddenly stopped by Jen and Diane, exiting Price Slice.  
'God! That's the new lodger!' Sinead moans. Tilly looks her way and spots Jen, delighted to see her again, but is shortly devastated by what had also came out of Bart's mouth.  
'She's out student teacher' 'Fancy er do ya?' Sinead replies.  
Tilly is utterly devastated and she comes out with something before Jen has the chance to spot her. 'Erm, guys ive got to go..'  
'Tills?' Maddie replied as she follows Tilly around the corner running.  
'Tilly! What's got into you?! Maddie wonders as she is stopping for breath.  
'That's her! THAT'S Jen!'  
Maddie wasn't one bit impressed, but she is shocked to see her best friend has indeed fallen in love with her new teacher.  
'Hmm, ill have to see this 'Miss Gilmore' before Tilly does, Ah well it will wait till Monday'

Tilly has to still keep the act of being a uni student up as on Monday, she receives a phone call from the lovely Jen.  
'Hey' 'Hey, ive dived in with all this marking and all i can think about is that day at Crosby...'  
'Hmm.' 'God, sometimes, this works stressing me out, might just put all D's' Jen jokes.  
'Harsh marking, feel sorry for your students!' Tilly replies, not noticing in a moments time, she will becom one of 'them'  
students.

As Tilly makes her way down the stairs with her phone in one hand and her study books in another, she is still chatting to Jen, as her voice becomes closer and closer and she realizes what it is.

'Hey,- Tilly wants to know if Jen is the new student-teacher at the sixth form but is unable to answer, as Jen walks in, complaining about the sixth form being so ancient.

'Jen, ive gotta go!'  
'Im sorry if i offended you Tilly!' Jen replies as she is now worried AND less than a metre a way from her.  
'No, Jen you didnt, honestly, ive just gotta-'  
Jen thinks she hears a voice behind her, so she turns around to see her biggest nightmare unwravell... 


	2. Chapter 2

As she turns around, to see familiar red hair, she asks, not wanting this to be a nightmare.  
'Excuse me, are you-?' Jen is shortly interrupted as Tilly tries to make her way out of the situation, by barging through students in which one of them is Barney Mckenna, the biggest bully in town. As she shoves him out of the way, not wanting the awkwardness to fly between Jen and Tilly, she is quickly pinned up to the lockers and beaten up.

'HEY, GET OUTTA HERE YOU LOT' Jen screams, as she stops the beating almost straight away, but Tilly still has a few scratches and cuts and bruises around her face, especially to her eyes.  
'Hey, are you ok?' Jen wonders, obviously concerned and worried for this poor student.  
'Please tell me you're not...'

Jen's mind travels back to Crosby Beach, just the day before, and she lets her mind wonder also to when she turned around to see Tilly staring at her with those big beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen before. That was the time when she knew that she was first crazy about Tilly.

Jen was scared shitless now. Her eyes were full of fear, of worry, she was hoping that thw worse didnt come, but it did.  
'Your name...'  
Tilly just sits there, looking into Jens big brown eyes as she did on the day at the beach and Jen had instantly realized what problems she had just occured in her life.

Tilly was expecting Jen to shout, scream, kick off at her, but Jen simply stated, 'I never thought i'd of ever seen you again!'  
Jen smiled as she said this, and pulled Tilly in for a hug.  
Tilly just looked up at Jen with concern and confusement.  
'Erm, Jen you DO know who i am right, the girl at the beach, Tilly?' She asks.  
'Yeah ofcourse i do, now, me and you, are going to the bathroom, to get you cleaned up'  
Tilly was speechless, she didnt know whether to feel happy or sad about this moment in time, as she followed Jen into the bathroom and got cleaned up... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, so ive had some inspiration from you all which is brilliant, and this is one of the ideas but detailed.  
:D thanks again for the comments and everything else :) really means a lot :D

The next morning in class...

Tilly is still wondering why Jen reacted how she did.. because she would of possibly hoped for her to shout, scream, kick off,  
anything really, to show that this was wrong, and they both knew it but couldnt bare to keep the feelings inside of them..

Tilly is sat with Maddie, Ruby, Esther, Sinead and George, deep in conversation, and she can feel Jen's stare on her skin, so she immediately senses her and smiles at Jen.

Jen is thinking, 'shes everything for me, i know that now.. I just wish we could move away together, but that would leave Tilly destroyed.. surely... but then her mind argues with her. 'just because you dont have anything to lose, and want to move away, being your choice, not Tilly's as much, doesnt mean its going to be any easier than this'

Jen is now wondering whether she should phone Hayley, her best friend up, after lesson finished ofcourse.  
Jen texted Tilly, under the desk and she prayed for no ringtone on Tilly's phone. But there was vibrate.  
Tilly looked conscious of other people down at her phone, as she smiles a massive grin, as she sees its from Jen.  
'I know this may come out as a stupid idea, but you're all i want, i know that now! I JUST need you.. x She looks over at Jen with a knowing look. She then texts her back.  
'What are you playing at? were in class? what if you get caught? what if keeler comes in?x 'Quit with the questions princess, all that i want to know is that im all you want too?x 'Yeah course you are! but what ARE you playing at?x 'Move in with me x 'WHAT? where? Seriously? x Tilly then looks at Jen, with a massive grin spread across her face. Jen then smiles back.  
'YES! never been more serious, i know you want to... ;) x 'Oi! Stop it! ;) x 'Fine! We'll talk after class, I love you :) x 'I love you too :) x

Jen and Tilly then look at each other across the classroom, smiling towards each other, as the next days will unravell... 


End file.
